Terra Solis
Terra Solis is the largest continent in Iniuriam Deo. It is home to many creatures and the five races of humanity; Rishi, Malaze, Kalamshi, Torren, and Drakanian. The continent was discovered after the great migration by sea from Terra Folium at the end of the Guardian Wars. Overview This continent is said to be as old as the world itself. It is heavily forested and possesses numerous lakes in the south, while the north has a large cluster of mountain ranges. The only known desert on the land is Kalamshai Desert, home to the Kalamshi people. Its highest temperature reaches 121 degrees fahrenheit with its lowest being -41 degrees. Many of the creatures living here are very passsive such as wild dogs, unicorns, hydras, centaurs, etc... It is very rare to encounter hostility for very few animals are aggressive. Unlike Earths plantlife there is only one plant that can cause illness and death, known as blood roses. They are dangerously populous in the center of the southern region of Terra Solis, located south of Shindonen and west of Central City. The creatures of Terra Solis were completely different from those of Terra Folium. They would not associate with humanity until they proved themselves worthy of living on their land. Dogs and Horses were the first to accept humans as companions and revealed their names as a sign of acceptance. History Pre Colonization 250,000 M.L - 0 A.M. Terra Solis was completely uninhabited by humanity until 0 A.M. (After Migration). Before then it was completely dominated by wild life. Through its peace conflict was limited to animals fighting for territory mainly near shorelines. Colonization 0 - 2 A.M. It took humans from Terra Folium one to two years to travel to Terra Solis and within that time they were separated into five groups. The first group landed on Rishoden Island which was an island of swamp lands filled with Alligators. After many fights between the humans and alligators, the native animal accepted humanity as their companions and coexisted on the condition they would declare themselves the Rishi people. The second group made landfall on present day Malaze lake, Hydras ruled that lake and were at first extremely hostile to the group going so far as to eat them. It wouldn't be until a group of people challenged the hydras to a race from one side of the lake to the next that the hydras ceased their assault. The people swam like dolphins to the other side of the lake beating the hydras, earning their respect and companionship. The Third Group was the most unfortunate. Their migration took exactly two years to reach present day Kalamshi Desert where they met sand serpents, gigantic snakes large anough to swallow a human whole. Unlike their predecessors this group simply fought off the serpents near the point of extinction and in return were asked by the Sand Serpent King to cease their assault in exchange for companionship. They gladly accepted and did whatever possible to repopulate their new bretheren. The Fourth Group landed on a the Continent of Terra Taurorum, where they met the Wild Bulls. These Bulls had heard of the tenacity of humanity and decided to friendly upon contact. The Fifth Group also took two years to make landfall, but were met by the most powerful creature on the land, Dragons. They were barely affected by magick and they were so numerous, the fifth group pleaded with the creatures to be companions. Dragons acknowledged their pleas and allowed them to coexist on the condition they would call themselves Drakanians, which to dragons meant a lower form of themselves. Post Colonization and Imperiaism 2 - 15 A.M. Years after colonization of the newly established empires, each race had a physical and mental change. The Rishi people began developing green eyes and hair and a natural ability to lead. Their Empire was offcially formed in 11 A.M. when their Imperial Tower was built at the center of the island to oversee the land. Malaze gained blue eyes and hair with a tendency of peace. The only race to retain the information of building ships developed a powerful navy in 12 A.M. thus creating the Malaze Empire. Kalamshi developed sand colored hair and a powerful sense of loyalty. They built a wall in 11 A.M. around their city high enough to prevent invaders from climbing it and deep enough to stop Sand Serpents from digging beneathe it. Torren became naturally strong and strived for independence. Their Empire was established in 14 A.M. when they colonized the entire continent of Terra Taurorum. Drakanians developed yellow and red eyes and red hair along with a sense of rightousness. They colonized the entire northern part of Terra Solis in 15 A.M., establishing four cities. Civil Crisis 15 - 21 A.M. In between 15 - 21 A.M. each race encountered a civil crisis leading to irrational action. The Rishi People suffered from over population and low resources leading to mass genocide between different factions. Many were killed until two heroes of the Rishi people, Marrion and Christopher, rediscovered how to build a ship out of trees. They led an expedition south of Rishi Island and discovered the mainland of Terra Solis. As they expanded southwards they established several cities; Shindonen. Rikukan, PathShire, High City of Holly, Spirit Island, Marrion Island, and Christopher Forest. Each City was ruled by a lord or lady of that land, but was ultimately governed by the Rishi Empire. The Malaze People also had overpopulation, but unlike the Rishi they simply marched eastwards towards other lakes and established three new cities; Mamari, Central City, and ShinTeQua. The Kalamshi People suffered from dehydration, they were unable to locate fresh water on the mainland and travelled east towards a desert island where they discovered a large fresh water lake at its center. Here they established Kalamashi Island and rejoiced at their discovery. The Torren People were the only race to not suffer any form of a crisis due to their large lands, but did expand to an island south of their continent naming it Terethen Island. The Drakanian People suffered a civil war, divided on the issue of coexsiting with Dragons. One side felt their companions should be wiped out while the other demanded coexistence. Those in favor of coexistnce won the war since the dragons were already on their side. First Contact 30 - 35 A.M. In 30 A.M. In southern Terra Solis the Rishi made contact with the Malaze and Kalamshi in Central City. When the Kalamshi and Malaze made contact with one another is still unknown. At first tensions were high, each race was expanding into one anothers territory, but Malaze diplomats offered an idea to promote the cultures of each people by establishing art schools in each city. The Rishi and Kalamshi agreed to the idea and began immediate work. However in northern Terra Solis and Terra Taurorum in 32 A.M. Drakanians invaded Torren territory starting the two year long Dragon-Bull War. The Torren were extremely unprepared for a conflict with such a powerful empire they were forced to surrender in 34 A.M. In exchange for peace a portion of northern Terra Taurorum was given to the Drakanians and named Brening Drakania. In 35 A.M. the five races met at Christopher Forest. Hostility between north and south (especially towards Drakanians) has been present since then. War of the Empires 111 - 116 A.M. After continuous attempts to annex already claimed lands into their own empires, the Rishi attacked in force Malaze City, homeland of the Malaze people. This led to an all out war between each empire leading to five years of bloodshed. Some of the major battles that turned the tides of war were; Battle of Shindonen, Battle of Central City, Battle of Christopher Forrest, Battle for Fredemption, and the 2nd Battle of Christopher Forrest. In 116 A.M. the five empires met at Christopher Forrest with massive armies prepared to end the war in a single battle. However a man by the name of Pyrus the Sage threatened the destruction of the continent should the fighting continue. Soldiers did not believe such a sage could exist and ignored him. Pyrus then summoned a volcano so large and powerful it could be seen by every city across Terra Solis. Each empire surrendered to the sage and signed a peace treaty ending the war and returning all taken lands to their original colonizers. Drakanian Invasions 138 - 142 A.M. In 122 A.M. After a coup d'etat in the Drakanian Empire, the imperial family was removed from power and replaced by a self proclaimed emperor who sought to rule all of Iniuriam Deo. In 138 A.M. He ordered for the destruction of all races that did not submit to his power. Within the first year, the cities of Rishoden, Shindonen, Christopher Forrest, Mt. Sage, Kalamshai Desert, and Kalamashi Island fell to Drakanian hands. Meanwhile, the Torren were completely surrounded by an armada of Drakanian ships and Dragons soaring over their heads. The remaining Kalamshi people retreated to ShinTeQua, a Malaze city, where they met its King and an Elder from Shindonen. There they created the Triple Leaf Alliance, commanded by Supreme Commander, to combat the Drakanians and liberate occupied cities. It would not be until 140 A.M. that the Alliance would acquire its first major victory at Rikukan when forces repelled a Drakanian invasion of the city. This victory led to the recapture of all cities, except Kalamshai Desert which was not liberated until the end of the conflict in 142 A.M. at the 6th Battle for Kalamshai Desert. 2nd Drakanian Civil War 140 - 141 A.M. Part of the Drakanian Invasions, when Samuel of Drakania, child of the former king arrived Drakanian territory to retake his family right a civil war erupted forcing much of the invading armies to fight one another. In their confusion this granted the Alliance a great opportunity to repel hostile forces while the enemy remained in confusion. By 141 A.M. Samuel had defeated the usurper and gained his rightful place as King of all Drakanians ordering for the immediate withdrawal of soldiers from occupied cities. The last city to be liberated was Kalamshai Desert due to extreme loyalists who continued the war until 142 A.M. at the 6th Battle for Kalamshai Desert. After their withdrawal the five monarchs of each race came together and signed a constitution that would unite all races into one country to avoid future wars. Samuel of Drakania was unanimously named First Emperor of the Empire of Terra Solis. High City of Holly Crisis 165 A.M. High City of Holly with its city ruler, Lady Holly X of Rishi ordered her loyal forces to arrest a family charged with concealing the location of an ancient Guardian Temple. The family in question was tasked by the Rishi King to make sure no one would resurrect the Guardians or their Essence. When news of their arrest arrived to Rishoden, the King ordered his Royal Army to arrest Holly X and remove her followers from high positions. She was then replaced by her grand daughter Holly XII who was more aware of the dangers of resurrecting the Guardians. Terra Deorum Crisis 166 A.M. Holly X was granted amnesty by her grand daughter and immediately created a small army and navy to transport her followers to the continent of Terra Deorum where they planned on asking the gods to bring back the Guardians. They were met by a Disciples Legion where both armies clashed. Holly X was defeated, placed on trial, and sentenced to death by her own grand daughter for crimes against the gods. Emperor Samuel, The Rishi King, and Holly XII apologized on behalf of their people to the Disciples for causing such a Crisis. Stuarts Rebellion 221 - 222 A.M. On the day Emperor Samuel died, his son, Joseph was named 2nd Emperor. At the same time the majority of the cities within the empire were ruled by women called Ladies all of whom were married to men from "different" races. It was later discovered that each of those men were brothers under orders from their father Stuart "Herbalist" of Rishi to take over the empire by assassinating all city rulers. Twenty-six cities, the entire empire lost their rulers and entered a civil war. Emperor Joseph called upon the Monarchs of each race to suppress the rebellion while Imperial forces fought their way to Stuart who hid in Shindonen. Upon Stuarts capture the rebellion ended and Stuart along with all of his sons were sentenced to death for crimes against peace. Terror Crisis 248 A.M. Terra Solis entered a full year of nightmares. Citizens all over were afraid to sleep, several hundred died due to lack of rest, while others succumbed to paranoia. It was discovered a group of corrupted mages summoned a beast called the Great King Terror that used its power to feed off the dreams of people. Before the mages could be captured the Terror killed and ate them whole becoming a monster so large and ferocious the entire continent went to war against it. Ten of the most powerful mages (five male, five female), two from each race, fought the demon for several hours. Terror was so powerful it is said to have matched the Guardian Essence Brude. The demon was destroyed and all nightmares ceased. Each mage was honored with the title of Hero of Terra Solis. Terethen Crisis 274 - 276 A.M. On Terethen Island, two families (Highthorn and Albaknights) initiated a duel system to determine the strongest family and rightful ruler of Terethen. People as young as 16 fought one another for prestige for their family, but this eventually led to civil war. The Loyal and Royal armies of the city fought against the families and each other. Emperor Xavier, 3rd Emperor of Terra Solis, could not determine which faction was at fault and simply occupied the city until order was restored. This ended the duel system and a military commander governed Terethen until the Torren King could replace him. Terra-Torren War 276 – 281 A.M. After the Terethen Crisis, the Torren King did not appreciate Imperial forces occupying his lands and announced segregation from the Empire. This led to skirmishes between Torren and Terran forces. Five years would pass before a young woman by the name of Ata Adama pleaded with the Torren King to cease his actions for far too many people were dying on both sides. Even Emperor Xavier asked for peace for neither side was gaining anything. Allowing peace on the condition all imperial forces would leave Torren Territory and Ata Adama would be crowned Queen of the Torren people. She refused the title for all she wanted was peace and Xavier removed his army so long as the Torren remained in the Empire. The King agreed, thus ending the war. 2nd Magick Wars 279 – 281 A.M. As the Terra-Torren War progressed battles proved to be difficult with the empires Mage Council leading battles. To counteract the mages a new order of Magick was created the Arcane Council. Arcane's were trained to focus on earth and fire elements to combat their rivals. This is what postponed an end to the war since both sides were now even in strength. The 2nd Magick Wars ended with the Terra-Torren War when the Torren King called for peace.